


Women of Atlantis

by niffer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffer/pseuds/niffer
Summary: Finally attempting to draw the women of Atlantis





	Women of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Finally attempting to draw the women of Atlantis

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/hudlf0ucql2xh1t/CF62E612-2174-48DC-BAB6-2238DA79B97A.jpeg)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of proud of this one, I haven't drawn many full body portraits successfully and there is movement here, not just a static headshot


End file.
